Family tentative title
by SarahKathryn
Summary: When Teal'c and Cam take Cassandra on her first mission, something goes wrong and she gets hurt. Jack blames them for it, but can they ever be a "family" again? Jack/Sam Cassandra/OCC
1. Chapter 1

Teal'c stepped through the gate. In his arms lay a bloody unconscious Cassandra.

The gateroom fell silent for a moment, then commotion resumed. "Get Dr. Lam down here" "Medical team,stat!"

Slowly Teal'c walked down the ramp, careful not to jostle the young woman in his arms anymore then he had to. He stood at the foot of the gate ramp only a moment before the medical team came rushing in, Dr. Lam right behind them. Behind her Daniel was running,too.

Teal'c lowered Cassandra onto the waiting stretcher. "Rebel Jaffa attacked the settlement. I am afraid she was hit with a staff blast. She hit her head when she fell." he explained to Dr. Lam.

She nodded in acknowledgement and followed the team back into the infirmary to care for her new patient.

"Teal'c!" Daniel exclaimed, noting the blood, Cassandra's blood, across the front of his friend's shirt. "What happened? And where's Mitchell?"

"We were attacked by a band of rebel Jaffa. Colonel Mitchell held them off so I could bring Cassandra through the gate. I must go back and help him."

"Teal'c, what happened with Cassie?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c bowed his head and then looked up. "While we were under fire, I am afraid Cassandra Fraiser took a hit from a staff blast. She was wearing a vest but still fell from the impact and hit her head. I could not stop the bleeding from the wounds. That is why Mitchell stayed behind, so to distract the rebels from our escape. I must go back and help him."

"Stand down, Teal'c." General Landry's voice came over the intercom. "I want to send a team with you."

"Very well. Ask them to hurry, Mitchell may need our assistance quickly."

"I so do not want to be the one to call Sam and Jack about this," Daniel muttered, moving out of the way of the assembling SG team. "Good luck, Teal'c!" he called out.

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stepped back through the gate, the SG team following.

Daniel headed down the hallway toward the infirmary. He was thinking of how he should tell Sam and Jack when he bumped into Vala.

"Oh, hi!" she said brightly. "I've already been to the infirmary to see your little friend, Cassie, is it? She's doing just fine, the doctor is stitching her up now. I just couldn't stay for that, you know. Needles poking in and out of flesh, how awful. Luckily the girl is still sleeping so I don't think she minds too much but I do."

"Vala!"

"Yes. Oh, I was talking too much again, wasn't I? I'm sorry, Daniel, that is just the way I am."

"Will you please move out of my way?" They stood in front of the infirmary.

"Well, I can but I told you what they're doing in there." Vala made a face and moved out of his way.

Daniel stepped into the room. Nurses were rushing around the room in an almost perfect ballet. In the middle, seemingly center stage, Dr. Lam worked on her patient, her hands almost doing their own dance as they worked swiftly to close the wounds on Cassie's head, and another smaller but deeper one from the staff blast on her arm. She looked up when she sensed him approaching.

"Cassie will be fine. It wasn't a direct hit, but still got her pretty good on the upper arm.

What about her head?" Daniel gently stroked Cassie's long red hair.

"She hit it hard. We've done a scan, it's a concussion, a bad one, but I still expect her to wake up in a couple hours. There's no internal bleeding that I can see. Most of the external bleeding was from the head, but I've stopped it."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good news, I can call Sam and Jack with that."

"They're still going to be here on the next flight out of Dulles." Dr. Lam remarked.

"True. But I was really dreading having to make the call. Now I'm going to start off with the good news."

"Good idea." Dr. Lam agreed.

"She'll be all right for a few minutes while I make the call?"

"Yeah. I'll page you if she wakes up and you're not here. I don't think she will for a while though."

Daniel nodded his thanks and ducked in the hallway. He thought it would be best to make the call in his office so no one else would need to hear Jack shouting into the phone from two thousand miles away.

________________________________________________________________________________

The phone rang just as Sam and Jack were sitting down for a late lunch. Jack started to ignore it then saw the caller id. "It's the SGC," he told Sam before answered. "Hello?"

"Jack?" Daniel said.

"You did call my house, who else would answer?"

"I was kinda hoping Sam would." was the muttered answer.

"You can talk to her if you like. You also could've just called her phone instead of mine."

"Jack, this is important. It's about Cassandra."

"Cassie? She's off with Teal'c, practicing her newfound medical skills on some poor Jaffa."

"No, Jack, she's not." Daniel took a deep breath. "Maybe you should get Sam on the other phone, so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Already done." Sam joined the conversation. "What's up with Cassie?"

"Daniel took another deep breath. "She's going to be fine. In fact, she should wake up in a little bit and you can talk to her yourselves."

Silence from the other end. Then, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHEN SHE WAKES UP?!" Jack's voice thundered into Daniel's ear.

"Daniel, what happened?" Sam demanded, sounding close to tears, Cassandra was like a daughter to her after all.

"Teal'c and Cassie, along with Mitchell, were out on PXR-245, in a remote free Jaffa village when the rebels attacked. From what I understand when they came under fire they made a run for the gate. Cassie got hit," he stopped when he heard Sam begin to cry, "She's fine! It wasn't a direct hit! It hurt her arm and she hit her head when she fell but she's fine! Dr. Lam said she'll wake up soon with not much more then a headache and a sore arm."

"We're coming." Jack stated. "When she wakes up, tell her we're on our way." he hung up.

Sam remained on the line. "Is she really all right, Daniel?"

"Dr. Lam seems to think so. Just a concussion, it's a bad one, but the doctor seems sure it's not going to be a problem. Her arm was hit, but not a direct hit. It's painful but not life threatening. You don't need to worry." Daniel tried to reassure her.

"I'm going to anyway. Janet would've so I'm doing it for her,too. Stay with Cassie til we get there, will you?"

"Of course. Vala's in there now, I think. Cassie won't wake up alone, Sam."

"Thanks. We'll be there as soon as we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Teal'c was angry. Angry at himself and angry at the rebels." I should not have allowed Cassandra to come." he told Mitchell. The two were walking ahead of the SG team, following tracks and markings that marked the direction the rebels had gone.

"She knew what she signed up for. Probably better then most do."

"O'Neill will not see it that way. Neither will Carter."

"Oh, see, that is your problem. Not the rebels, not the fact Cassandra got hurt. You don't want to have to explain to General O'Neill."

"There is nothing to explain."

"No, there isn't. Some idiots decided to open fire on the innocent. You had no way of knowing it was going to happen."

"I was in charge of Cassandra. I should have protected her better."

Mitchell snorted, thinking of the stubborn redhead. "I seriously doubt she would let you. That is one stubborn chick."

"She is not a chicken."

"Not hardly. If she wasn't studying to be a doctor, she'd make a fine Air Force officer."

"Carter wanted her to do so. Cassandra did not want to. She wished to become a doctor like her mother."

"A very fine thing." Mitchell agreed. "He suddenly stopped. "Listen."

Teal'c stopped and listened. Faintly they could hear men, talking and laughing.

"It sounds like the rebels." Teal'c said softly.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Mitchell agreed. "Let's go." He alerted the SG team behind them to where they were headed.

It wasn't easy but by pulling a few strings and calling an old buddy, Jack managed to get a flight to Colorado in a relatively short amount of time.

"Aren't you going to need some clothes?" he asked Sam when he noticed she carried nothing more then her purse.

"It would take too long to pack and then we'd have to check bags, it would just take too long.." Sam answered.

"Okay. We'll just buy clothes then." Jack shrugged. They were both worried, despite Daniel's claims they shouldn't be, to care what they were wearing anyway.

"Don't forget your credit card." Sam said, making sure the front door was locked as they left.

"Got it. Why?"

"I want to call Daniel from the plane, check up on Cassie."

"Okay. We'll do that." Jack agreed, wondering why she couldn't just use her own. Not that it mattered, he'd gladly pay the outrageous sum for the call and more for her and Cassie.

Back at the SGC, Daniel had kept vigil by Cassie's bed for the past few hours. Across from him, Vala sat, uncharacteristically quiet.

"They're gonna come." she broke her silence.

"Oh, I know. I just hope it is soon. Sam means a lot to Cassie and I know it would be good for her to wake up and find Sam here."

"Oh, you mean nothing to the girl? Then why have you spent the last," Vala checked her watch, "three hours sitting here watching her sleep?"

"Of course I mean something to her. It's just that Sam and Cassie have a special relationship, especially since Janet died."

"Janet was Cassandra's mother, right?"

"Yes." Just then, Daniel's phone rang. "It's from a plane, probably Jack or Sam." he told Vala before answering. "Daniel Jackson."

"Hey, it's Sam." Sam's voice sounded odd through the plane's phone.

"She hasn't woke up yet. Dr. Lam says it's fine, there isn't anything to worry about."

"Daniel, it was a staff blast and a concussion, plus stitches. Don't tell me she's fine."

"Sam, she is. She had a vest, the blast didn't hit her directly, falling on the rocks probably saved her life."

"Just stay with her til I get there, okay?" Sam sounded close to tears, something Daniel did not know how to deal with.

"I will, I promise. Cassie will not wake up alone."

"Thanks." she sighed. "This phone call is costing a fortune already so I'll go now. We'll be there in an hour or so."

"Okay. You want me to send someone to the airport?"

"That'd be great. We're flight 107, Delta. Hold on a second." Daniel could hear whispering between her and Jack. "Gate 95."

"Okay, got it. See you soon." They hung up.

"Cassie will be fine til they get here. She's asleep, doesn't know anything." Vala remarked.

"I know." Daniel shifted in the chair. "Rather uncomfortable chairs, aren't they?"

"I don't think they're meant for keeping vigil." Dr. Lam said, coming to check on Cassandra.

"I don't think any hospital chairs are meant for that. How is she doing?"

"Her vitals are good. I'd expect her to wake up within an hour or two."

"Good. Sam and Jack might even be here by then."

"Hello?" A new voice startled them all. "I know it's late, I'm sorry, but I just got back from offworld. I heard that Cassandra Fraiser was in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"I know you!" Vala exclaimed. "Well, I don't know you, know you but I saw you last week with Cassie. She has good taste." she whispered the last sentence to Daniel.

"You're dating Cassie?" Daniel said. "She never mentioned it."

"Kind of hard to when you've been asleep for four hours." Vala commented.

Daniel shot her a glance and turned to the young man in the doorway. "Who are you?" he repeated the original question.

"Oh! I'm Major Matt Grey." he said. "And Vala is sort of right. Cassie and I have gone out a couple times. Not sure if you'd really classify that as dating but I really like her and she's a nice girl. Is she all right?"

Dr. Lam quietly spoke to Daniel, "Major Grey is a nice guy. He won't stay if you don't want him to or think it'll be a problem."

"It isn't me you should worry about, it's Jack." Daniel responded, not sure what to think about this latest development. "I'm sure Cassie will be glad to know you've come by. She should wake up soon. Maybe you'd like to sit with her a moment and allow me to get a cup of coffee?"

The two women started at him. "Daniel, you have refused to leave that chair for hours. If I had known all it would take is a hot young guy, well," Vala said.

"Well, he is Cassie's boyfriend."

"Not quite. We're not officially dating yet. I want to, but she says I have to meet General O'Neill first." Major Grey looked rather pale at that.

Daniel didn't try to hide a smile. "Good luck with that." he patted the major on the shoulder as he left the room.

Vala hurried after him. "Daniel, what if she wakes up with him? You promised Sam Cassie wouldn't wake up alone." She caught with him halfway down the hall.

"And she wouldn't be. As you put it a, and I quote here, hot young guy will be with her."

"Daniel, I shouldn't think Cassie will like that."

"Why?"

"Well, it is one thing by choice and entirely another when you're in one of those hideous hospital gowns with your hair all messed up and a big bandaid on your head. Not to mention Sam will kill you for it."

"Oh." Daniel considered this for a minute. "You're right. Sam will kill me if Cassie doesn't first." he pivoted around and marched back down the hall toward the infirmary.

"What about your coffee?" Vala called after him.

"You get it! Black and strong!" Daniel was a man on a mission.

so? what do you think? I would really appreciate some feedback on this, I think it is one of my better stories but with no reviews I'm beginning to think I was wrong to think that! thanks!


End file.
